Why did Sandoval fall in love with Juda?
by CassandraD
Summary: I think the title explains fairly well


Title: Why did Sandoval fall in love with Juda? Author: CassandraD Disclaimer: I own only the story. The characters belong to companies that need to hire people who can actually write. First EFC fic. All mistakes are mine. My Beta is on a roadtrip.  
  
  
  
The old building looked one step away from being condemned. So dilapidated that the pedestrians never realized hat in its golden age the building, the Olympus hotel, had been home to dignitaries, writers, and those with nowhere else to go. The people who still lived in the neighborhood from that time would of found it supremely ironic if they knew whom the current sometimes residents of the Olympus where. Considering they were Ronald Sandoval and Juda as well as several other Atavus and Hybrids now using the Olympus as a base of  
  
operations when on Earth.  
  
Juda did not care what the Olympus had once been she only knew it was her place. Her sanctuary from Howlyn and his anger or lusts. But while this place made her happy, it seemed to bring out a great sadness in her friend Sandoval.  
  
At the same time everyday, provided they were at the Olympus, Sandoval would stand staring out out the window of one of the second story rooms. Just staring silently. Today Juda decided, she would learn what this sadness in her friend was. As she approached Sandoval from behind.  
  
"What do you want Juda?" queried Sandoval without turning around.  
  
"To know why looking out this window creates such sadness in you?" Juda responded hoping he heard the honesty in her voice. As she waited for his answer Juda followed Sandoval's gaze out the window and across the street to the park were several children were playing.  
  
"Why do these children cause you so much pain?" She prompted.  
  
Sandoval sighed resisting the urge to close his eyes as he tried to formulate an answer and realizing there was only one he could give, only one that he wanted to.  
  
"I almost died two years ago. The only way to save my life required blood from a parent or child. My parents are dead and I had no children. I used my position to run a search of all registered DNA in the hope of finding someone who was a close enough match. Then two pints of blood were left at the hospital anonymously with a note that they were for me. After the procedure the doctor and I were talking. She said 'two pints of anonymous blood on the doorstep was not how they taught it in med school.' My response was that 'someone who was a close match must have wanted to stay uninvolved.' What she said to that was that was 'not a close match, a perfect first degree match. Somewhere in this world you do have a child.' I think I told her that was impossible, she told me 'No one knows all the consequences of their actions." and told me to think about it. Then as she was leaving the room she said 'By the way. We can tell from the blood, its a boy.'  
  
There was some of the blood left over. I knew my son's DNA wasn't on record so I had a search done to find his mother. The result was Siobhan Beckett. But I knew Siobhan, knew she had never given birth. She wanted children very badly, never would have allowed our son to be taken from her. Then I remembered the doctor saying something about 'gene oddities' and when I had them checked I learned that my son was a hybrid. The Taelons must have created him, I know they wanted to make Human-Taelon hybrids. I accessed files I wasn't supposed to have clearance to. All the information on the hybridization project I could find and I still couldn't find him." Sandoval choked. He had tried to hide how much his child meant to him but his voice betrayed him. As a lump grew in his throat until he had been unable to continue.  
  
Juda did not know what she had expected Sandoval to say. But it certainly had not been that the Taelons had stolen his child. Without his knowledge or consent a life that was a part of him had been created. But now he knew of and wanted this child, His child. Gently Juda placed her hand on Sandoval's shoulder, in an attempt at a comforting gesture.  
  
"I will help you." She stated. As Sandoval turned confused eyes to her. "Together we will find your son. My friend.' She continued with an unquestionable conviction in her voice. 


End file.
